


French Toast

by eiko_lotus



Category: Arashi (Band), JunToshi - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiko_lotus/pseuds/eiko_lotus
Summary: Drabble of less than 1000 words, a back up from my LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of less than 1000 words, a back up from my LJ

Some Dribbles cross my mind after watching the latest VS Arashi and HNA.  
Wish I can own them, at least Riida, but it was just a dream. They belong to each other.  
Since English is not my language, so expect for misplace grammar.  
However, Happy Reading.... ^_^

** French Toast **

 

“so, Matsumoto Jun, there are several ingredients in front of you. What should you use to make a French toast?”

Hearing the announcer from himitsu no Arashi explaining the last task for his group brought a smirk on Jun’s handsome face. He pretends to be annoyed a little.

“French toast? What do I know about French toast?! They must be kidding expecting me to make that kind of stuff” Jun mumbling while he read all bottles and ingredients on that table. He touched the soy sauce pretend to wonder if he should put it on the French toast. He reached for the okonomiyaki sauce, once again, pretending how clueless he is in this task.

When he finally took the large bowl and starts to pour some milk in it, the time has run for more than a minute from his time. He decided to stop his pretentious and start the work. After the milk, he cracked an egg and stirred it together with the milk. He then put in a pinch of salt before finally soaked a slice of bread into the dough.

He warmed the pan to put some butter and stir it a little. After view second, he fry the bread which soaked with the dough. Once he finished his job, he cut the bread and show it to the camera in front of him. He held his breath to listen for the result.

‘you are right’ came the result from the announcer. Jun can’t help to let the smile appear on his face. A small guy figure crossed his mind when he looked at his freshly made French toast.

Of course Jun can make the French toast right. It is something he used to make for his boyfriend for the last 2 years they live together. Jun knew exactly how his boyfriend love pan for breakfast that is the reason he started to learn to make all variety of pan for breakfast.

Wider smile crossing his face when he remember that this morning he also made a French toast and took it to their bedroom having a breakfast in bed with his most adorable lover, Satoshi.

**Sleepless**

 

It took 40 minutes of contemplation for Ohno Satoshi before he finally speak on the filming of VS Arashi that day. It was his turn to save his team in Curling Coin. When he finally on stage, all his band member can’t help to tease him, well, except one guy sat on front.

‘Ohno-kun, how long you’ve been sleeping today?’ ask the brat Nino. He knew exactly Nino knew he hasn’t got any sleep from last night. He already guess it right when they come on set this morning, so Ohno just glare at him shaking his head telling him that he didn’t got enough sleep to go for today.

‘Oi, Riida, what do you want if you win this game?’ this time his Aiba asking the question with obvious answer. His Riida just tell a simple answer that he would go to sleep and no one should bother him after the game. He promised his team that he will win the game so he can get his sleep at least for an hour.

Sho can’t help to show how amused he was looking at his leader sleepy but determined face. He just laugh and give a standing ovation which followed by the rest of his band. Well, except from the handsome guy sat on front row.

Ohno then start the game. He calculated exactly his move. People knew him as a clueless guy, but he always be the source of his band to save them. He always said that he is not a leader material, but every time his member got trouble, they would always come to him and he would always find a way to save them, no matter what. Just like now, Arashi’s score was around 200 point behind their guess. He won the game, which gave him a standing ovation and a bow from his fellow band mate, when he got down the stage to go to back stage and catch up some sleep. Well, all his fellow band mate except the youngest sat in front row.

But a bad luck is following them. Even if they won the last game, they still lose several point from their guess. It was the time to decide the Most Dame Arashi. All his team member appraise his appearance and decide that the four of them should be dropped down. However, they decided to tease their leader on the last minute when heard their plus one stating how his leader falls asleep during the filming.

“how can you be so cruel you bastard” that’s all they hear when their leader dropped to the square foam underneath.

Ohno stood in front of his box afterward taking a bow from his fellow band member. First was Sakurai who can’t hide his guilty face to tease him while he knew that Ohno play well during the game. Next was Aiba who same as his boyfriend can’t hide his guilty feeling, he even bowing deeper from the first. After that came Nino who can’t hide his amused yet guilty face since he knew that his Oh-chan should not be in that position. Last come his one and only MatsuJun.

The youngest not bowing but hug him instead, what the camera and the rest of the world don’t know is that he whisper to his leader, ‘regret it?’ which got a straight answer of ‘no’ from Ohno. Both can’t help a smile crossing their face since the both of them knew the reason of Ohno sleepless. Jun already warn him when Riida come early that morning after his movie filming but insist on make love to him. Jun knew exactly that his adorable lover would be lack of sleep today, but he can’t refuse Satoshi. Jun knew exactly how stubborn his Satoshi can be if he wanted something, so, when his lover did sleepless during the game, Jun can’t say a word except ‘I told you so’.


End file.
